Return of Cecilia
by Moon-Angel8
Summary: Pegasus feels his life is useless when a Egyptian Queen tells him it will all be better. Sachi and Shadi journey threw Maximillion Pegasus' memories and help him ease his missing pain


  
  
(Takes place in the year 1987)  
By Samantha Ramundo  
  
One dark night in Egypt in a chamber under the hot sand a Tall man with a cream colored robe and a white turban sat in a chair staring at the Millennium eye. "Now that I have retrieved the Millennium Eye from the one called Bakura the Tomb Robber and his Hikari Ryou Bakura I can't help but feel something." The Man said softly as he rose from his chair and walked into another room and laid down on his Futon sighing. "Maximillion Pegasus." He closed his eyes and clenched onto the Millennium Eye. "Please Mystical Millennium Eye show me what's wrong with this man?" he cried. The Millennium Eye started to glow and engulfed Shadi.  
  
"Where am I?" Shadi said softly as he stumbled backwards falling. A fairly tall woman with soft gray eyes and Steal blue hair appeared in front of Shadi and held out her hand to help him up. Shadi took her hand and she helped him to his feet. "Thank you Miss" "It's truly no Problem Shadi proctor of the Millennium Items" "How'd you know my name?" "Well." She let out a soft giggle as a breeze flowed through her hair and made her white dress twirl. She held in her hand the "Millennium Staff" and she had golden Arm and neck bands. She wore a golden Head band that fit perfectly along her hair line. "My name is Sachi" She smiled softly and looked at her surroundings. "Lady Sachi. May I ask who you are seeing you know about me?" "Why yes Shadi" "Then who are you?" "I am the one whom keeps and knows all about the owners of the millennium items" "Sachi." Shadi said and looked at her "Your. Your. the young mother of the Pharaoh aren't you?" "Why Yes I am" She smiled and turned to Shadi who was bowed before her. "My Queen" He smiled and took her hand and kissed it softly "For you have returned" "Please you don't need to bow before me" "But." "Please Sir Shadi. stand" Shadi smiled and stood up slowly. "Why am I here?" "You asked to know what's wrong with Maximillion Pegasus did you not?" "Yes my Queen I did" "Well that's what I'm hear to show you!"  
  
Sachi takes Shadi's hand into hers and leads him to a river by a mansion in the middle of the country. A little boy and girl about the age of 8 are sitting on a branch directly over the water of the river. "That is Sir Maximillion Pegasus when he was a lad" "Really?" "Yes" She nodded "And that Girl" "Her name is Cecilia Crawford" "I don't know of her" "She's the one whom Maximillion loves" "Oh." They both turn and look at the children in the tree.  
  
"Max what are you doing" Cecilia giggled as she watched the silver haired boy climb higher in the tree. "You'll see Cecilia" He smiled and continued to climb "Well don't die while your up there" "I won't" "Good! I'd hate to see you die" The boy climber to a high branch and picked a few Cherry blossoms and clenched them gently in his teeth as he climbed down back to the branch where Cecilia is sitting. "For you" He said softly blushing and handed the flowers over to the blonde haired girl. "Thank you Max there so pretty" She giggled and turned red in the face "Luckily enough you didn't die" "I told you I wouldn't die" He grinned and flexed his small arms as if showing off his muscles "I'm a warrior and warriors won't die" "Your not a warrior" "Yes I am" "Prove it" "How" "I'll fight you to prove who's a better warrior" "Your on" Cecilia giggled and tied her hair back and stuck the flowers in her hair and pushed the boy into the water. "HEY!!!!" He yelled as he sat in the water that came up to the bottom of his chest. "LOOK OUT MAX!!!!" She yelled as she grabbed onto the branch and swung into the water and tackled Maximillion "Ha!" "Ha what?" "I've gotten you pinned" "Not for long" he said flipping out from under her and pinning her down his long silver hair dripping with fresh water. "HEY!!!!" "Say I'm a warrior" "No" "Say it"  
  
"No" "Say it!!! You know you want to!" "No I don't" "Yes you do" "No I don't" "Say it" "Fine!!! You're a better warrior" "Thank you" Goes to move "Wait" "What" "Every Warrior has their own weakness" "Really?" He gulped as he sat on her stomach still pinning her arms to the bottom of the shallow river. "Yep" "Do you know mine" "Max do I look stupid" "No" "Then I know your weakness" "Fine if you know it then lets see you get unpinned" "Ok" She giggled and looked up at the boy and slowly raised her head and kissed him on the cheek. The boy started to blush and she slipped out from under him. "I told you" "Uh. Um." "Your Silly" She giggled and splashed him "Hey!" He splashed her back The two got into a splash fight.  
  
"I still don't understand Sachi" "Fine come with me" She took his hand again and the Millennium staff begins to glow and their back at the same place at the river when they're about 19 years old.  
  
"And there we go!" Maximillion said smiling as he held up a picture of Cecilia. "It's lovely Maximillion I'm sure your gonna be a great artist someday" She smiled and picked up a paintbrush "I just know you will" "Really" He said looking at the paint brush in his hand then looked over at her. "Of course." She giggled taking the paint brush and drawing a blue line down his face from his forehead to the tip of his lips. "Hey!" He picked up his brush and did the same but with purple paint. The two got into a paint fight. 10 minuets later the two are covered in paint. "That was fun" He chuckled "You still act like a kid sometimes Maximillion" "You started it" "Ok fine! We both act like Kids" "Hey Cecilia I gotta ask you something" "Yes?" "Um. Uh. Heh.." He turned bright red and held out his hand to her "Um. Cecilia Crawford?" "Yes?" "Will you uh. Marry me?" "Maximillion Pegasus nothing would make me happier" She took his hand and kissed him"  
  
They skipped forwards to present time and stood there looking at Maximillion Pegasus.  
  
"Cecilia why'd you have to die like that?" He sighed as he looked at a picture of her and tear falling from his brown eye. His other eye was covered by a eye patch covering up the hole in his face from the Millennium Eye.  
  
"I lost all hopes to get you back! I lost the tournament to Yugi Moto! And Kaiba Corp. isn't gonna happen! I guess there is no other choice but then to die myself" He reached under his pillow and grabbed a dagger and held it up and closed his eyes.  
  
"Sachi is he gonna kill himself?" "Not if I can save him! I'll be right back Shadi!"  
  
The Millennium Staff started to glow again and she walked into Pegasus's room and walked up to him and touched his hand. "Please Maximillion Pegasus! Don't do that!" Sachi cried "Cecilia?" He said and opened his eyes "Who are you?" "I'm Sachi" "Sachi?" "Yes Sachi the knower of all about the Millennium Items and their owners" "What do you want with me?" "I want to let you know that everything will be alright and don't kill yourself" "But I can't go on any more! I don't even have the Millennium Eye anymore!" "Not true" She opened her hand and revealed the Eye. "The Millennium Eye." "Don't move this won't hurt a bit" He hand started to glow and she removed his eye patch and replaced the eye and whipped the little bit of blood from his eye. "Whoa that didn't hurt" He said happily touching his Millennium Eye. "I told you! Now stay and don't kill your self and I promise your pain will be gone soon!" She said and disappeared.  
  
Pegasus then awoken and jumped up and looked around. "What the hell? Was that all just a dream?" He touched his face here the Millennium Eye is and stood there in shock "It wasn't a dream!!!!"  
  
Back in Shadi's underground chamber.  
  
"Shadi?" "Yes" "I need you to do me a favor" "Anything my Queen Sachi" "Can you reincarnate Cecilia Crawford for me?" "Yes ma'am" "Thank you Shadi" "Your Welcome" Sachi walks up to Shadi and kisses him on the cheek. "Till we meet again my good friend" She said and disappeared.  
  
"I will Reincarnate Cecilia Crawford for Maximillion Pegasus and." Touches his cheek "Lady Sachi"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"That was really weird!" Pegasus said softly "Master Pegasus?" Croquet asked "Yes Croquet?" "The Millennium Eye." "Yes Croquet I got it back and yes I'm alright" "Yes Master Pegasus and Master Pegasus." "My helicopter to Egypt is ready? "Yes Master Pegasus" "Ok and my luggage is ready also" "Yep Master Pegasus" "Croquet?" "Yes Master Pegasus?" "Please don't call me Master Pegasus" "Yes Master Pegasus!" "BAKA!!!" Falls out of his chair  
  
The next day.  
  
"Live again Cecilia Crawford!" Shadi said as the blonde haired woman appeared out of no where. "Where am I? Who am I? Who are you?" Cecilia said softly "Your in an Under ground chamber in Egypt, Your Name is Cecilia Crawford, and my name is Shadi" He replied! "Oh!" "You seemed shocked" "But I am! I don't remember anything" "Not even where you live, your age, your love, your family?" "No" 'Sachi never told me about this' Shadi thought "What do you remember?" "Being free in a field of flowers relaxing in the sun" "The heavens?" "Yes!" "Does this name ring a bell. Maximillion Pegasus?" "Um." "Yes." "No!" "Oh great" "Why is he a great man?" "Yes!" "Tell me about him" "Well I really don't know much about him!" "Oh"  
  
"Well here" Shadi said remembering that Cecilia was only covered with a Blanket and handed her Egyptian robe (Like Isis Ishtar's when she's at the Museum) "Please put on these Garments of Clothing" "Ok" Shadi left the room and 10 minuets later Cecilia walked out. "How do I look Mr. Shadi?" "Great" "Thanks" "Your Welcome" "So Why am I here?" She said as she braided her long blonde hair "I really Don't know" "Oh" "For someone with a big head as you your not to smart!" "I beg your pardon" "Heh." "Well lets drop my 'Big head' (Finger motions) and lets go" "Go where?" "Outside! You could use some fresh air!" "I guess so" Shadi and Cecilia walk out side. "It's so lovely out here!" Cecilia said smiling brightly "Yes it is" Shadi replied "So where are we going?" "Where ever you want to" "Okay!" Cecilia took off running into the desert like a little school girl "Hey wait up!" Shadi cried Shadi caught up with Cecilia and they walked up to the Nile River and sat down under a tree. "It's so beautiful here!" Cecilia said "Yes it is" Shadi said "I feel so free here!" "I know" "I never wanna leave" Cecilia cried loudly as she picked up a hand full of Sand  
  
Pegasus and Croquet are on a boat on the Nile River on the deck. "Huh?" Pegasus said "Croquet did you just hear that?" "Hear what Master Pegasus?" Croquet replied "A girl she sounded like Cecilia!" "Oh that one sitting over there with a man in a turban?" Croquet said pointing at Cecilia and Shadi. "Oh my god that is Cecilia!" "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure!" Pegasus backed up and Jumped off the side of the boat just landing on the bank of the river. "Master Pegasus!?!" Croquet Screamed! "Don't worry I'm fine and I'll meet you back at our Camp" Pegasus yelled back at Croquet who was slowly drifting further away!  
  
"Who's that Hunk over their" Cecilia whispered in Shadi's ear and pointed at Pegasus who was rushing up to them. "Maximillion Pegasus!?!" Shadi cried Pegasus reached them and feel to his knees and started to embrace Cecilia tightly and kissed her softly on the lips. "My darling Cecilia! Oh How've I missed you!" Pegasus said as he broke into tears. "Your name. It's Maximillion is it not?" Cecilia said softly and Pegasus slowly pulled away from her. "Of course Cecilia do you not remember me?" "Well?" "Pegasus can I talk to you" Shadi said standing up and walking away with Pegasus "What is it Shadi? What's wrong with Cecilia? How is she Alive?" "Well you see I have brought her back to life!" "I can see that" "But her Memories are lost" "Permanently?" "Of course not" Sachi said walking up behind Pegasus and Shadi "It's you! Sachi! You were right my pain is gone!" Pegasus cried "Nice to see you again Lady Sachi" Shadi said "I told you, and nice to see you both again!" Sachi replied softly "How Sachi? How can I help Cecilia remember me?" Pegasus asked "Well it's not so simple you need to help her remember you by refreshing her memories of you and stuff you guys used to do together and her interests! And slowly she'll remember you and her memories will be back" Sachi explains and disappears. "Damn she always does that" Shadi said "That's all!!! That's perfect!" Pegasus yelped  
  
'That man Maximillion Pegasus he's so familiar! The way he held me in his arms and kissed me felt so enchanting!' Cecilia thought and she stood up and walked over to Shadi and Pegasus.  
  
"Cecilia you look very sleepy" Shadi said "Yes I am!" She yawned and fell asleep standing up "Ghaa!!" Picks up Cecilia wedding style "Why is she so tiered?" "This is her first day of being alive in a while, she hasn't eaten anything, and she didn't sleep" Shadi Replied "You do have a point there, Well I'm here for another archeological dig so we can take her to rest at my camp!" "That would be a good idea Maximillion!" "Please just call me Pegasus!" "Ok Pegasus! Let's get her to your camp!" Shadi said and started to walk away then stops "Uh. maybe you should lead the way!" "That's a good idea" Pegasus and Shadi walked to the Camp and laid Cecilia down on a hammock and started to talk.  
  
"Why'd you reincarnate her Shadi?" Pegasus asked softly "Well you see I had no real intentions of reincarnating her Pegasus." Shadi Replied "Then why did you?" "Sachi." "What about Sachi?" "She showed me you and Cecilia when you two where younger and then she asked me to do it" "Oh" "Shadi?" "Yes Pegasus" "I wanna do what ever I can to help her" "I know you do Pegasus" "I will succeed" "It's not gonna be simple" "I know but still I have to try my hardest!" Pegasus looked up at the hot sky and then back to Shadi "I'm leaving tomorrow I wanna take her with me" "Eh.?" "Is that okay with you?" "I see no problem with that!" They both smiled and continued talking.  
  
The next day.  
  
"Hello Shadi" Cecilia said sneaking up behind Shadi who was in his underground Chamber "I've came to say goodbye" "Oh." Shadi replied "Maximillion asked me to go with him and frequently I wanna remember him! A girl named Sachi came to me and told me that we have a inseparable bond that will last forever!" "Well I hope you have a safe trip and keep safe!" "I will!" "Goodbye Miss Cecilia Crawford!" "Goodbye Sir Shadi Big Head" "Hey that's still not funny!" "Well goodbye then." Cecilia started to walk up the stairs when she stopped at the top stair and sighed. "Will I ever see you again?" Cecilia asked softly "I don't know but the possibilities are great" Shadi replied Cecilia silently left the chamber.  
  
On the Helicopter.  
  
"Eek!!!!" Cecilia squealed as she clinged to Pegasus "You really don't like heights do you" Pegasus said grinning a bit "Nope!!! This is my first ride in a helicopter and I really never liked flying in the first place" "That's right you never did!" "Wait I just remembered that didn't I" "Yeah you did!" 'Show her the meaning of true love and that's how you'll get her memories back' Sachi said inside Pegasus's head. Pegasus Nodded and smiled and looked at Cecilia who was clinging to him tightly. "Is something wrong Maximillion?" Cecilia said as she shivered "Not at all" Pegasus said still grinning and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They soon arrived at the castle and went into the dining room to eat. "Croquet fire up the grill and move us Cecilia's favorite food! Along with the best Fruit juice in the world" Pegasus said as he whirled Cecilia around happily "Yes Master Pegasus!" Croquet said as he walked into the Chef's kitchen. Kemo walked into the room and his jaw dropped to the ground and he just stood there stunned looking at Pegasus and Cecilia. "Master Pegasus is that who I think it is?" Kemo asked stuttering a bit as the words rolled off his tongue. "Who do you think I am?" Cecilia said smiling "Yes Kemo who do you think She is?" Pegasus said "Well it's obvious that It's Cecilia Crawford but I thought she was dead!" Kemo said walking up to them "How could you have thought I was dead?" Cecilia said raising an eye brow "Oh so you where faking it like that Elvis dude?" "Huh?" "Of course not! And Kemo Elvis is dead!" Pegasus chuckled "Just like I was." Cecilia said softly "Huh?" Pegasus and Kemo said at the same time as they both looked at Cecilia. Cecilia looked stunned with a blank look on her face the pupils in her eyes where gone as if she was a zombie and she was surrounded by a soft blue aura. "Wha.?" She cried as she returned to normal and looked at Kemo and Pegasus "I'm sorry" She said as she rushed outside onto the Balcony. She stood there under the moon light and she held her head. "Too Much!" Cecilia muttered! "Cecilia?" Sachi said slowly walking up to her "Sachi? What's wrong with me?" "You've found true love! Your starting to remember again" "But." "It's a shock isn't it?" "Yes but?" "When you hear the name Maximillion Pegasus who do you think of?" "I think of a childhood friend how I cared so dearly for!" "What else?" "Nothing" "See your memories is back" "I remembering being by a river as he painted a picture of me" "Yes." "He asked me a question that changed my life" "And what was that question?" "I, I, I, I Don't remember!" "You will." Sachi said as she disappeared. "Wait!" Cecilia cried as she still held onto her head Pegasus came rushing onto the balcony and up to Cecilia is "Cecilia Everything alright?" Pegasus cried as he grabbed onto her shoulders gently. "Yes Maximillion Pegasus!" "Good!" "I gotta tell you something!" "What?" "You might still be a warrior but I still know your weakness" "Huh?" "I still know" "As I know yours" Pegasus slowly leaned forward and gently kissed her on her lips. Cecilia arose slowly and started to glow like she did before. "I remember now the question you had asked me that day by the river" "You do?" "The question was."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was fun" He chuckled "You still act like a kid sometimes Maximillion" "You started it" "Ok fine! We both act like Kids" "Hey Cecilia I gotta ask you something" "Yes?" "Um. Uh. Heh.." He turned bright red and held out his hand to her "Um. Cecilia Crawford?" "Yes?" "Will you uh. Marry me?" "Maximillion Pegasus nothing would make me happier" She took his hand and kissed him"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You asked my to Marry you!" Cecilia said softly "Yes I did!" "My memories their back!" "Cecilia?" Pegasus said softly bending down on one knee taking her hand. "Yes Maximillion what is it?" "Will you marry me?" "Maximillion Pegasus I'll marry you!"  
  
Later on in the year 2003.  
  
"Mommy tell Daddy to stop giving my boyfriend the death glare! Please!!!!" Mika whined "Maximillion!" Cecilia muttered and nudged Pegasus "Well Seto Kaiba? It's been a long time sense we've talked! Now hasn't it?" Pegasus chuckled "Yes it has but I didn't mind the separation!" Seto sneered "I found it quiet." Mika covered Seto's mouth before he could finish speaking and dragged him away from Pegasus and over to Cecilia. "So how long is it till the baby is due Mrs. Pegasus?" Mokuba Seto's younger brother said "Well in about 4 months" Cecilia said as she giggled "Oof!" "What's wrong Ma?" Mika said "I think I feel the baby kicking you y'all like to feel" "I know I do!" Mokuba said cheerfully "Alright!" Cecilia replied and took Mokuba's hand and put it on her stomach "Can you feel him" "Yes!!!" Mika and Seto both also felt the baby kick inside of Cecilia's stomach as Pegasus watched from over by the grill.  
  
Times are grand as so is my Family. Even Kaiba Boy!  
-Maximillion Pegasus  
  
The  
End 


End file.
